


Foreign Relations

by bemynewobsession



Series: Brigid Needs Heirs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Semi-Public Sex, this is because i am horny for all of them i am not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: As Queen of Brigid, Petra is expected to take multiple spouses of both genders. This tells the tale of her bedding her first two choices of husband and wife.





	Foreign Relations

**Author's Note:**

> TW: THERE IS NO RAPE that actually takes place in the story. But Ferdinand and Petra do discuss what it is. Also, I am almost sorry for this but not really. I love the paired endings for Ferdinand and Petra and Dorothea and Ferdinand and Dorothea and Petra so..my poly bisexual ass wants them all three to be together. Also, anything written like with the less than and more than around them and in italics is supposed to be Petra speaking in her native language.

FERDINAND-1184

Years of battles and hardship with another person by your side will bring you closer together. Ferdinand was not surprised by his familiarity to his fellow Adrestians; Hubert, Caspar, even Edelgard herself had each become close friends. 

However, he never imagined he could be as close with Petra of Brigid as he was now, but four years of fighting alongside the younger woman had brought them to a certain kinship he didn’t experience with the others. Not including his deep attraction to Dorothea.

Even as he sat now, in her quarters taking tea with her, he found himself chuckling to himself by how much he considered Petra, a foreigner, to be like his family. His own family would be horrified.

They started having tea together nearly every other night, when she didn’t have tea with Dorothea or he with Edelgard. 

It was perhaps this sort of familial bond that had him so taken aback by her question as they took tea on this night, in her chambers.

“I’m sorry Petra, I wasn’t completely paying attention. Could you say that again?” The dark skinned girl squirmed in her chair slightly. She was obviously discomfited by something. 

“I was saying, Ferdinand, I have been reading stories in the library about war and the time of war in Adrestia and saw a word I am not knowing. The word was, ‘rape’?” 

Ferdinand nearly spewed his Southern Fruit tea all over the girl in front of him. 

“Petra! What sort of stories are you reading that they talk about rape?” He demanded of her, agitated that she had stumbled across such a horrid topic. 

“I am reading stories of the times of war Ferdinand. The word is said to be a crime of sorts. Edelgard made it punishable by death when she became Emperor, but I am still not knowing what the crime is,” She finished her speech with a look of trepidation on her face. 

_ Damn. It would be improper of me to just lie to her or tell her to look it up herself. Maybe I could get Edelgard to explai- No. _He cut off his own thoughts. 

_ Petra asked me because she trusts me. I need to be the one who tells her. _

Ferdinand rubbed a tired hand over his face. 

“Well, first of all, you know what ‘sex’ is right?” Petra nodded slowly, with a soft blush creeping over her face. Her reaction told him she wasn’t lying about knowing what the word meant. 

“Rape is...well it’s..when someone doesn’t want sex, but another person..forces it on the other.” 

The dark-skinned girl nodded slowly at his remarks. She was no longer quite able to meet his eyes. 

“W-what did you read it in?” Ferdinand asked gently, carefully treading over his words. “I am reading it in more than one book Ferdinand. The first I am reading it in was a history of Adrestia conquering Brigid.” Her last words were a whisper. 

_ Damn damn. _Ferdinand remembered reading of how horribly the old Empire soldiers had treated the ‘Brigid savages’ whenever the country was first taken. 

“Ferdinand, I am being scared now that if we lose a battle and I am being taken prisoner that I will be ‘raped’. I am hearing how the soldiers speak of my people, even of me. Like we are a rare prize to be won.” 

The large violet eyes in front of him were beseeching for an answer, but Ferdinand had none to give except to stammer. “Petra-I-I..” 

He thought of their battles together, how Petra was always by his side, always ready to protect him. He thought of how just moments ago, he considered her one of the people he was closest to in this world. 

He stood up from his chair suddenly, filled with a rush of protectiveness over her. 

“I won’t let that happen! I’d sooner die than let that happen to you!” The words came tumbling out from him before he realized the depth of their meaning. 

She was immediately standing next to him as well. Her hands went to cup over his shoulders. 

He was reminded of their height difference as she tilted her head up to look at him.

“I am knowing you and the others of the Black Eagles will be protecting me Ferdinand. But what if it happens, anyway? It would be-it would be my first time experiencing the sex,” 

A strange look passed over her face before she spoke again. 

“Ferdinand, would you, help me? Help me experience the sex?” Ferdinand just stood in front of her, agape. Here he had thought he couldn’t become more speechless and surprised than he was when Petra had asked him just minutes ago to define rape. 

“Petra, sex is supposed to be between two people who love and care about each other. Preferably husbands and wives and I-” “Then you are not loving me?” 

Ferdinand gaped again back at the short woman. 

“Of course I lo-”, he gulped before his next words came out, “I love you! It’s just I..it wouldn’t be appropriate!” 

His words were met with a slight shove. Years of swinging an axe and sword had made Petra stronger than most and Ferdinand staggered a bit. 

“It would be less ‘appropriate’ than my first time experiencing the sex being rape?” Ferdinand’s mind was reeling. 

He hadn’t thought of Petra in a sexual way before, but now that she had planted the thought in his head it wouldn’t go away. 

He was suddenly picturing the two of them, laying in her bed, her burgundy hair splayed across the blankets, sweat glistening on her lovely skin and muscles. 

“Petra it’s just...I’m not all that experienced myself. Maybe someone else could bring you more pleasure in this than me.” 

An expression similar to the strange one that passed over her face before came across her features again, this time with a more wild look to it. 

“Ferdinand. I am wanting _ you. _” With that, she pulled his head down to meet her lips with his own. 

He let out an embarrassing whimper into her mouth. She tasted wonderful, like the sweet apple blend she favored when drinking tea. 

They continued the wonderful kiss for several moments before he let his tongue slide against her bottom lip. She gasped against him loudly, pulling him closer. He grunted as he slid his tongue against hers, relishing the small moans she was giving him. 

She backed her face away from the kiss just slightly to gasp for breath loudly. He took the opportunity to trail his lips down her neck and caress his hands across her bare stomach. He wanted to make sure this was as pleasurable as possible for her. 

He had only been with one other woman, but any experience he had was more than Petra had and he wanted to use that to his every advantage. 

“Ferdinand,” she trailed off into a small murmur in her native tongue. 

“You are pressing against me Ferdinand.” She was referring to the slight bulge in his nighttime casual-wear. 

“If I were born a man, I believe I would be pressing against you right now _ <my love>,” _Her last phrase was spoken with such affection that although Ferdinand didn’t quite know what the words meant, he could guess she was referring to him in a way lovers would. 

He flushed, but continued to press soft kisses into her bare stomach. He hadn’t ever thought much of the way Petra dressed during the times they took tea together, but now he was glad for the way she wore a simple shirt that was cutoff and the waist and tight shorts. 

Calloused hands lifted his face from her stomach and pulled it back to her own face, and they resumed kissing again. Each kiss was more feverish than the last. With a slight grunt, Ferdinand reached down with his hands and grasped Petra’s thighs before lifting her. As if on instinct, her toned legs wrapped around his waist. 

Ferdinand was embarrassingly hard now, with the way Petra’s whole being enveloped him. He could smell the slight bitterness of her sweat and could feel how _ wet _she was through both their thin night clothes. 

He carried her with ease to her bed and set her down in it gently. The image he had conjured in his mind earlier of her hair splayed across the bed couldn’t hold a candle to the way she looked now. 

The orange haired man began kissing her all over again, relishing in her soft moans and squirming. She spoke soft words coupled with his name, none of them in Adrestian. 

He peeled away her shorts to find her center before him. The sight was sobering for a moment and he was drawn out of his haze of lust to look up at Petra again. She had taken her shirt off when he wasn’t looking for now she was lazily touching her own breasts and nipples. 

He groaned at her expression of acceptance and lust, grinding his hips into the bed to seek friction for his aching member. She seemed to understand, without words, that he had looked up at her to make sure she still wanted this. Before he could even speak she nodded and whimpered out a soft plea. 

Ferdinand looked back down again at her swollen, wet, center. When he had been with the older noble woman so many years before, she had told him that the nub at the apex of a woman’s thighs was where women drew most of their pleasure from when it came to sex. He reached out his hand slowly and thumbed over Petra’s own nub softly. 

“<_ Fuck! By the goddesses! _> Ferdinand! Right, there!” Her high pitched cries echoed around her room with her words. He remembered, numbly, that the noble woman had told him that it was a great pleasure for a lover to use their tongue against a woman’s sex. 

He leaned forward to take a tentative lick, taking note of how Petra’s pleasure filled moans were now a constant string of murmurs. She even bucked her hips slightly into his mouth and he found himself enjoying the rough texture of the hair around her sex touching his cheeks. 

Ferdinand von Aegir, soon to be the next Duke Aegir, licked at the sex of Petra Macneary, soon to be Queen of Brigid, until she was a quivering, sweaty mess. The sudden crescendo of her cries told him that she had cum just seconds earlier, but he didn’t care. He continued to take his fill of her salty taste until she came again. 

Hands gripped at his head and long hair, she pulled him up again to meet his lips in yet another feverish kiss. The taste of her was still in his mouth and he moaned when she used her own tongue to lick at his. 

He pulled away and panted, leaning his head against her forehead. He had forced himself not to cum yet, so he couldn’t help the jolt of his hips against hers. His erection was aching. 

“Ferdinand, please, I-I am needing _ you _inside me.” She reached down and palmed the bulge of his trousers. He whimpered and thrust into her hand greedily. 

He sat back on his feet and quickly got himself naked. Petra sat up on his elbows to watch him pump at his erection, her violet eyes glazed over still from her orgasms. He leaned forward, tilting the head of his penis down to her center. He looked back up again to speak. 

“Petra, I think for a woman who has never had sex before, being penetrated can sometimes be painful.” She nodded in affirmation and surprised him by wrapping her legs around his back and forcing him to press against her. 

He missed her entrance of course, but his erection slid against her sex pleasantly and they both gasped in pleasure. He reached down with a shaking hand to guide his member into her fully this time. 

He choked off a loud moan as Petra’s again echoed around the room. He slid into her with ease, her slickness all around his throbbing member. They thrusted into each other desperately now, her legs around his waist continuing to guide him. 

He could feel the pleasure building at the base of his spine and felt his member clenching, he pulled out of her at the last minute to finish outside of her, so as to make sure she didn’t fall pregnant. 

Petra reached down with her own fingers and helped herself cum again as Ferdinand continued to thrust his hips over her stomach, feeling as though he was still cumming himself though nothing was leaving him. He collapsed atop her in a sweaty mess. 

She ran her slick hand across his back lovingly. “You can be sleeping here tonight Ferdinand. That was most...enjoyable for me.” He nodded against her chest and fell asleep atop her quickly. 

DOROTHEA - 1184 

A little over six weeks ago, Dorothea had walked by Petra’s room one night only to hear what could only be Ferdinand’s voice calling out her name in pleasure. 

Though not exactly a blushing virgin, Dorothea had found herself flushed all over at the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and both Ferdinand and Petra’s pleasure filled moans coming through the door. 

Dorothea could no longer deny it to herself at that point. She was desperately attracted to both Ferdinand and Petra, and the idea of the two of them together was such a supremely arousing thought that she immediately fled to her room and came over her own hand three times that night. 

Since then, it seemed like the couple had decided anywhere and everywhere was an appropriate place for sex. Petra’s room. Ferdinand’s room. A barn not far from the battlefield. Ferdinand’s tent one night that they were camped out near where bandits had been spotted. 

The former opera singer was keenly aware of nearly every time they had sex. She was ashamed of the way she listened for it and took pleasure in hearing their joined voices. 

They tried to hide it from the rest of the Strike Force, but Dorothea could see the way their thighs rubbed against one another during meals, could see how their hands brushed sometimes when they walked together. She could practically feel the tension in the way Petra would tell Ferdinand to be safe when he walked onto the battlefield. Petra would often say the same thing to Dorothea, but the brunette ignored any of those implications.

This was no mere distraction from the war at hand. Petra and Ferdinand were in love. Dorothea was shocked she hadn’t heard yet that Petra was pregnant from the frequency the two of them coupled. 

And still, Dorothea found her aching to be with them. One of them. Both of them. It didn’t matter. She pictured Ferdinand every time she let some young male guardsman fuck her against the barracks wall. She pictured Petra each time she let a female knight go down on her after a poor date that Dorothea let turn into a one night stand. 

At night alone, Dorothea let herself picture being between the two of them. All puerile fantasy of course, but Dorothea would wonder. Who would be on top of who? How would their skin look together, pressed into the bed? 

These thoughts persisted so firmly that even now as she stood in the library at midnight talking to Petra about how much they meant to one another, that she was in the back of her mind picturing herself being taken by the two lovers. 

“But Petra, what about Ferdinand?” Dorothea asked as Petra suddenly announced that she wished for Dorothea to see her homeland. 

“Ferdinand? What is it about him?” The brunette just stood there, her hands clasped at her waist. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Petra and Ferdinand were still acting like the entire Black Eagle Force didn’t know that the two of them were a couple. 

“Petra, we are all well aware of how much the two of you love each other. We keep expecting you to ask Edelgard to marry the two of you.” Petra had the decency to blush slightly at Dorothea’s words. 

“Yes, I am loving Ferdinand very much. And I am wishing for him to be my husband one day. But it is you who is also precious to me Dorothea.” The shorter girl nodded, as if that answered Dorothea’s question. 

The brunette inhaled slightly before choosing her next words carefully. “Petra, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my days watching you and Ferdinand dote on each other. I care about you both,” She sucked in a heavy breath. “Very much. But I want to stay in Fodlan and find someone to marry.” 

Petra cocked her head slightly, before some sort of realization crossed over her eyes. “Dorothea, I am forgetting the customs of this land. In Brigid, the King or Queen _ always _takes multiple husbands and wives. We are a small country, we are always needing more royalty.” 

Dorothea just stared at Petra for a few seconds longer than etiquette would have her, letting the younger girls words sink in. 

“Petra, you-you’re asking me to marry you as well? Not just come with you to Brigid as a friend, but as-as your wife?” The burgundy head bounced up and down furiously. 

“I am not having anything to give you now, but yes. I am wishing for Ferdinand to by my husband. And for you to be my wife. For the three of us to be married. To each other,” A sly look crossed over Petra’s face. 

“Do not think I am not noticing your looks Dorothea. The looks at Ferdinand and me. And I am hearing your footsteps outside our chambers. Listening to our sex.” Petra walked towards Dorothea with a near predatory look on her face. Dorothea back up slightly before the backs of her thighs hit a bench in the empty library. 

The brunette sat down _ hard. _Petra took the opportunity to straddle the older woman. 

_ Her thighs are so strong and firm, goddess. _Dorothea felt the heat suffuse her face as Petra caressed her face lovingly, gripping her chin gently and pulling them together. 

Their lips were almost brushing one another when Petra spoke. “This is what you are wanting, yes? Dorothea?” Their faces were so close that Dorothea could _ feel _each word Petra spoke against her lips. She could smell the distinct fruity scent of Petra’s breath. 

Dorothea barely had time to nod before Petra crashed their lips together. Their breasts pressed together in the most delicious way as the darker skinned woman grasped at Dorothea’s back to pull her closer. 

The brunette felt herself moaning unabashedly. Petra seemed to know exactly how Dorothea wanted to be kissed. She slid her hot tongue against Dorothea’s lips, catching Dorothea’s own tongue with her lips as the older woman gasped her pleasure and shock. 

_ This is all happening so fast, but I’ve wanted it for so long. _Dorothea’s thoughts drifted away from Petra momentarily, only to be brought back into the moment by calloused hands gently fondling her breasts. Dorothea pulled back from the kiss to watch Petra’s strong hands grope her with relish. 

The two of them gasped breathlessly at the feeling of Petra’s hands on her. “I have been...longing to touch these since I saw you in the outfit of the dancer. They are..larger than my own.” Dorothea wondered, belatedly, if Petra was comparing her soft chest to Ferdinand’s assumedly firm one. 

She was drawn out of her thoughts when Petra pulled with both of her hands and ripped Dorothea’s gown. “P-petra! We’re still in the library an-” Petra silenced her with a kiss. 

“Ferdinand and I have had the sex here more than once. Noone is coming here after midnight now that it is a school no longer.” Dorothea watched, enraptured, as Petra leaned down to kiss at her breasts before sucking at the delicate skin with fervour. 

Dorothea gasped as she felt the beginnings of a hickey forming on the tops of one of her breasts. Her outfits often showed off her cleavage and she usually told lovers not to leave such marks, but she found herself not caring if the mark was left by Petra. 

Petra continued to fondle and bite and do as much as she could to Dorothea’s breasts, it seemed the younger woman was fascinated by them. Dorothea couldn’t complain though. Petra’s fingers and tongue were about to bring her to climax before she even _ touched _her center. 

She grasped again at Petra’s muscular back, feeling the start of her climax wash over her and then tumble over the edge when Petra laved a hot tongue over a hard nipple. She cried out Petra’s name, _ loudly _, not caring if anyone heard. 

Petra pulled away from her breasts then, her lips swollen now from both their kissing and her ministrations to Dorothea’s chest. “Di-did you...arrive, Dorothea?” 

Dorothea could only laugh at the younger woman’s bewildered look. She pulled her down for another kiss before whispering against soft lips, “I did cum for you Petra, but don’t worry. I can do this all night if it’s with you.” 

The younger woman beamed back at her brightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @amidalas-shadow. Please leave any comments you may have and kudos as you please. The next part will show the three of them together.


End file.
